


The good, the bad and the evil

by Royal_Tulipa



Series: The good, the bad and the evil [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Mystery, all are in costume, but after tagging so many characters i was like here I let you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal_Tulipa/pseuds/Royal_Tulipa
Summary: All villains and Hero's are attacked in Gotham and so they form a bond. Everyone is working together with someone with a similiar skill set but does it go all well?This the main story line all teams will be written apart!





	The good, the bad and the evil

**Author's Note:**

> And here I'm with a big story involving 18 characters all apart stories the first chapter is going up togheter with this one. So lets begin!

As for once the bad guys and good guys have to work together

~*~

“Batman do you read there was another explosion this time up in the Bowery” Oracle said for the fifties time. The last month everyone was attacked villain or not we only came to know of this fact by catwoman last week. After she told us Riddler told us the same he was too attacked while setting up another trap in the docks.

Making two villains a coincident? No two weeks ago Red Robin got attacked while dealing with a weapon trade and only two days after Spoiler had a fresh face full of fear toxin in her face while Crane was in Arkham. Making four different incidents in a month period so the coincidence was fast scratch off.

But as for the explosion in the Bowery Robin was investigating a case on two-face and another heist planning. “Robin respond immediately” batman told robin and only after a few minutes he got a weak yes from robin.

Afterwards he got to hear two-face was the target he was just a bonus. Whoever was set on killing them didn’t care who was the villain and who was the hero. More and more of these began happing until Selina just asked Bruce “maybe we should start working together because we all want this attacker dead” not a bad idea but also not the best?

~*~

“All members that were named regroup at the dock 12 at 3am”

“Villains assemble for a meeting at dock 12 at 3am”

They all came in at 3am from the villains: Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Catwoman, Riddler, Two-Face, Penguin, Scarecrow, Clayface and Mr. Freeze. From the hero’s side: Batman, Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, Black Bat, Signal, Robin, Oracle and Spoiler. They all only knew to meet up here, but they weren’t happy. The meeting only began when both batman and catwoman showed up a few minutes late.

When it began let’s just say the air was cold except for a few (I’m looking at you nightwing and Harley Quinn) “what are they doing here father?” robin started off looking clearly angry at batman who responded “all of you are aware of the recent hit that was put on all of us?” all nodded from both sides.

“I thought we could all help each other” catwoman continued on “you know all of might die if we don’t” and that got them thinking. All agreed not willingly but because they didn’t want to die and all deep down wanted to protect Gotham. “All right there are 9 duos those will be your partner” batman explained further before starting the list off.

_Team 1: Batman, Catwoman_

_Team 2: Nightwing, Harley Quinn_

_Team 3: Red Hood, Penguin _

_Team 4: Red Robin, Riddler_

_Team 5: Black Bat, Clayface_

_Team 6: Robin, Poison Ivy_

_Team 7: Signal, Mr. Freeze_

_Team 8 Oracle, Scarecrow_

_Team 9: Spoiler, Two-Face_

“Those are all the duos of course the duos will work together so here are the combinations Nightwing and Red Robin, Red Hood and Spoiler, Black Bat Signal, Robin and Oracle you’re with me” batman finished off.

“All of your meeting points will be different so let’s start to get revenge” batman finally ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think and if you have questions you can ask me personally on tumbr @lentejulie or just comment on here.


End file.
